


I’ve been waiting all my life for you

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [17]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Bonnie celebrates valentines with youPart of my Valentines 2021 Event
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Reader, Bonnie Bennett / Reader, Bonnie Bennett x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823





	I’ve been waiting all my life for you

You could feel something poking you. Early in the morning, the crack of dawn really, something had roused you. But you’d been stubborn and fallen back asleep instead of getting up to see what was happening. Bonnie had come in and out of the room a few times. This time she’d been persistent enough to wake you up.

“Can I help you?” You muttered into your pillow.  
“We are celebrating!” Bonnie said cheerfully. You groaned as you felt her sitting at the foot of your bed. When you sat up you could see she was already dressed and looked like she’d been up for ages.  
“Why are we celebrating?” You asked her. She grinned at you as she scooted a little closer.  
“I’ve been waiting all my life for you.” She said as he started to open a bottle of champagne. “Now that i’ve found you. We’re celebrating. So get ready for a whole day of romance and fun!”  
You gave her a look as she popped the bottle before grinning. Agreeing, you slowly got up. She left and gave you some time to get ready. When you headed into the kitchen, you realised it was covered in flowers. Literally every flat surface had bunches of blooming flowers in vases. Cards and heart decorations were everywhere.  
“Breakfast is almost ready!” Bonnie called. You couldn't help but laugh when you saw the state of the kitchen. Red or heart shaped foods were plated up high all over the counter. Even the slices of watermelon had been cut into hearts. “Tada!” Bonnie said cheerfully.  
“This looks great. Also insanely over the top.” You said with a chuckle as she joined you at the kitchen table.  
“Ok. Maybe this year I went overboard. But this is the first time we have each other and no crazy supernatural stuff going on!” She pointed out. You nodded, muttering your agreement with her as she served you a plate of food before fixing her own.


End file.
